


Điều hắn mong muốn nhất

by kakukala



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala
Summary: Kaname chỉ mong có một gia đình.





	Điều hắn mong muốn nhất

Kaname chỉ mong có một gia đình.

Hắn chẳng dám xin thượng đế cái gì hơn, chỉ một mái ấm mà thôi. Người yêu đầu tiên chết vì con người, vì lí tưởng của hắn: sự chung sống hoà bình giữa hai giống loài.  Phải chăng vì thượng đế quá thương hắn để đẩy hắn vào vòng tay ai đó khác, yêu đến mức không còn muốn hắn hạnh phúc trong một mái ấm nhỏ nhoi như hắn hằng mong ước.

_Giá mà ngày ấy có với nhau một đứa con._

Hắn đã ước như thế trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ ngàn năm.

Rồi hắn tỉnh dậy, Kaname biết: chẳng có thứ gì là vĩnh cửu, cho dù là với con người hay với vampire. Cái gọi là giấc ngủ nghìn thu cũng đến lúc biến mất, con người sẽ chuyển sinh, và vampire phải tỉnh giấc. Haruka và Yuuri đều là bậc cha mẹ tốt. Họ yêu thương hắn, và tình yêu của họ ra đời trong sự mong đợi của toàn thể giống loài hút máu. Ôi thượng đế ơi, em gái anh, con gái họ ra đời trong tất cả những hân hoan và nâng niu, Biết làm sao khi hơi ấm một đứa trẻ vừa ra khỏi tử cung người mẹ bám lấy anh. Vậy ra đây là _mái ấm_ mà con người vẫn thường nói.

Kaname đang có một gia đình, hắn có điều hắn đã ước thầm trong cơn mê cả ngàn năm. Đứa trẻ mới sinh mới thuần khiết và đẹp đẽ làm sao, dù cho em cũng sẽ sớm trở thành giống loài bị thượng đế ruồng bỏ này thôi. Yuuki, tên em hệt như em, trắng trong và sẽ sớm lạnh giá như bất kì Vampire nào. Em là gia đình của hắn. Cha mẹ em là gia đình hắn. Vì thế hắn phải bảo vệ, hình hài hắn ước ao. Dù cho nó đang dần vỡ tan, khi hơi thở tanh tươi của kẻ không được đáp lại phà vào gáy họ. Ridou, kẻ đã yêu Yuuri đến cuồng dại trong vô vọng. Ridou như sứ giả củamột tình yêu mơ hồ nào đó, theo lời ai đó đến đập tan những gì hắn cố gắng bảo vệ. Cha mẹ ra đi trong đêm đông giá lạnh nhất mùa. Gia đình hắn tan tác trong tiếng gió đông gào thét.

Ít ra cũng còn có em. Ít ra Yuuki vẫn còn sống, và hắn sẽ lại có một gia đình. Yêu thương em gái, rồi thì những đứa trẻ sẽ lần lượtra đời, và gia đình đó sẽ thêm một lần ấm áp. Thượng đế ơi, xin hãy cho con được yên ổn.

Nhưng hắn vẫn không được thượng đế chấp thuận. Kaname chỉ mong một gia đình. Vậy mà cả ác quỷ lẫn thiên thần đều phá hoại điều ước giản đơn của hắn. Ác quỷ phá tan cả gia đình hắn trong một đêm đông, còn thiên thần lôi hắn vào cuộc tình không lối thoát. Hắn cần phải yêu Yuuki. Thượng đế không cho hắn gia đình thì hắn sẽ tự tạo dựng gia đình đó. Điều kiện đủ là Yuuki phải yêu hắn, còn điều kiện cần là tình yêu của hắn dành cho em cũng phải thuần khiết như em dành cho hắn, Phải yêu Yuuki, không phải Zero.

Hắn tự nhủ mình suốt những tháng năm xa cách Yuuki rằng hắn mong nhất là được gặp em mỗi tuần một lần. Mong nhất là được thấy em cười thật hạnh phúc, chờ nhất ngày đươc tiến vào lễ đường cùng em. Nhưng mỗi lần đến nhà Cross, tất cả những gì hắn nhìn là Zero, hắn chỉ nghe độc một giọng nói duy nhất. Mộng xuân đầu tiên của hắn chỉ có duy nhất đối mắt tử đinh hương nhìn hắn như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống. Trong mơ hắn cũng mơ về mái tóc bạc ấy. Hắn yêu em, nhưng hắn muốn cậu. Hắn muốn gia đình với Yuuki, nhưng lại khao khát được lên giường cùng với Zero.

.

Học viện Cross ra đời là điều tệ hại nhất trong tất cả những điều tệ hại. Yuuki đứng trước hắn đã lớn phổng phao từ bao giờ, bộ đồng phục cấp hai của em như thế nào, em cắt tóc từ bao giờ, hắn không biết. Nhưng Zero trong mắt hắn thì chẳng bao giờ đổi khác, vẫn thuần khiết một cách dơ bẩn như thế. Chính hắn cũng không hiểu mình đang nói gì: Zero trong mắt hắn như một thiên thần thuần khiết không tạp niệm, nhưng chính cậu cũng lem luốc vởi hận thù. Ngày trước khi còn hạn chế gặp Yuuki, hắn cũng hạn chế gặp cậu, vậy mà hắn chẳng hề ngạc nhiên khi cậu không chút đổi khác, ngày hôm qua và ngày hôm nay, Zero vẫn cứ là Zero, tám năm trước hay hiện tại đây, Kaname vẫn không thể chối bỏ ánh nhìn khao khát đối với người Hunter ấy. Chỉ nhìn thôi cũng đủ để khiến người khác đau đớn, từng cử chỉ, ánh mắt, bờ môi, cách đi đứng, cách nhìn cách nghĩ, hắn chưa bao giờ tách khỏi cậu kể từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

_Hắn chỉ mong có một gia đình… với người mình yêu thương._

Zero hắn yêu không hề yêu hắn, vậy nên cậu và hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ là một gia đình. Hắn không bi luỵ, ước mơ của hắn không thể chỉ vì một tình yêu vô vọng mà bị xoá bỏ. Hắn chợt nhớ tới Rido. Ông ta cũng chỉ mong có một mái ấm với người thương. Vậy nên ông ấy mới gạt bỏ tất cả để có được Yuuri. Vậy hắn thì sao, hắn có gì khác đây, có chăng thì đó là hắn vẫn còn có Yuuki, nên hắn mới tự tin mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ sa ngã như Rido.

_Gia đình… cũng cần có tình yêu._

Đôi khi Kaname tự mỉa mai chính mình khi nhớ lại lời cuối cùng của Rido trước khi ông chết. Hắn từng phải ngủ say, rồi hồi sinh để tìm lại tình yêu đã mất, kết quả chết dưới tay Zero. Trước khi chết, Rido thì thầm với hắn câu nói châm biếm nhất từng nghe.Tình yêu, hắn không cần, hắn chỉ cần một mái ấm tình thương mà thôi. Em gái hắn thương hắn, và chắc chắn, King cũng sẽ thương em, thương những đứa con của hai người. Kaname chết ở xó nào cũng được, Hắn chỉ mong có một gia đình.

_Gia đình, là ước muốn của Kaname, không phải của King._

Hắn vẫn thương Yuuki, hắn nâng niu em, và hắn chỉ chờ em sẵn sàng cho hôn lễ và cuộc sống về sau của vợ chồng. Nhưng em không như hắn muốn, em vẫn còn thương người hắn yêu. Em vẫn thương Zero của hắn. Vì em, hắn chưa bao giờ nói yêu Zero, hắn chỉ dám ngắm nhìn tình yêu của mình từ xa, chỉ dám khao khát trong từng con mê, vậy mà em, trước mặt hắn, ngang nhiên thèm khát dòng máu ngọt ngào mà hắn chưa một lần nào dám nếm thử. Vì cái gì em lại làm như thế, phải chăng ngày nào còn Zero, ngày ấy hắn vẫn không có được cái gia đình hắn mong muốn. Thượng đế vẫn chưa dừng bỡn cợt hắn sao? Hay là bản năng một người phụ nữ trong Yuuki đã giúp em nhận ra, rằng anh trai em chẳng hề yêu em, chỉ thương em mà thôi, thương em như một người em gái. Có lẽ em đã nhận ra trong mơ hồ, hoặc em chỉ giả vờ ngốc, và bỏ qua những lần hắn không kìm được ánh mắt dõi theo cậu. Hay em đang chờ hắn thú nhận, để em đường hoàng chẻ đôi người hắn yêu vì tội cướp người yêu của công chúa Vampire.

_Ôi em ơi, hãy nói đi, em đã biết hay chưa, tình yêu trái cấm ấy?_

Hắn chẳng bao giờ dám hỏi thẳng Yuuki, còn em vẫn mỉm cười bẽn lẽn mỗi khi nhìn hắn, đỏ mặt những khi hắn săn sóc em thật dịu dàng. Và chẳng biết từ bao giờ, hắn không còn dám nhìn thẳng vào em. Hắn sợ em sẽ phát hiện ra đôi mắt hắn vô hồn nhìn em, hắn sợ em sẽ thì thầm vào tai hắn, lời buộc tội về tình yêu vụng trộm đáng thương ấy. Hắn im lặng, và thương em, như nghĩa vụ hắn cần.

_Kaname chỉ mong có một gia đình_ ,

King là Kaname, điều Kaname muốn là điều King sẽ hiện. Hắn sẽ có một gia đình như hắn muốn. Hắn sẽ chẳng phải lo lắng rằng em gái hắn, vị hôn thê của hắn sẽ nắm thóp hắn. Chỉ cần giết Zero mà thôi.

Hắn bấm chuông, cánh cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra, người hắn yêu vẫn chẳng hề đổi khác, có chăng là cậu đã gầy đi đôi chút, hắn nghe đâu đó trong nhà có tiếng em bé khóc…

_Kaname chỉ mong có một gia đình…._


End file.
